Wigglepedia Fanon: It's a Dance Party!
Dance Party is a video released in 1995. It's based on the Big Red Car album. Song List # Wags The Dog # Henry's Dance # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Di Dicki Do Dum # I'm a Cow # Brown Girl In The Ring # Dorothy's Dance Party # The Four Presents # On Your Holiday # Teddy Bear Hug # Big Red Car # Hat On My Head # Here We Go Dorothy # Do the Flap # Pufferbillies # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # My New Shoes # I Am A Dancer # Georgia's Song # Sanctissima Gallery DancePartyTitleCard.jpg|Title card MurrayandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagstheDog-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Bones.jpg|Murray holding a plate of bones AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony AnthonyActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony acting like Wags the Dog WagstheDog.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing WagsTheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheOtherWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags Murray,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags Greg,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Wags TheAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor TheNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags WagstheDog(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags the Dog and the kids Greg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Captain, Greg and Henry Captain,GregandHenry.jpg|"Could you show me how to do it?" GregandHenry.jpg|"Of course I can!" HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." GregandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Murray YummyYummy207.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry Anthony,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Henry CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Greg and Murray. CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat2.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking a bow with his hat falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat3.jpg|"Oh, my pirate hat! I dropped my pirate hat!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat4.jpg|"Could you pick that up for me, please, Greg? I need that pirate hat." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat5.jpg|"Thank you very much." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat6.jpg|Captain Feathersword starts leaving with his sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat7.jpg|"Oh, I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat8.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat9.jpg|"What? I dropped my hat?" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat10.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting on hat with sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat11.jpg|"I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat12.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with hat falling down (for the 3rd time!) CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat13.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, your hat keeps falling down!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat14.jpg|"I got an idea! I got a great idea!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat15.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword about the idea CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat16.jpg|Greg and Murray holding Captain Feathersword's hat CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat17.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat18.jpg|"How about a clap for Captain Feathersword jumping into his hat." CartoonBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Big Red Car transition TheWigglyDrumsetinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set FiveLittleJoeys.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" NicholasHullinBigRedCar.jpg|Nicholas Hull AnthonyRapSinging.jpg|Anthony rap singing TheNonrealisticWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music SianRyan.jpg|Sian Ryan Dr.Murray.jpg|Doctor Murray TimothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Timothy Rioseco RoseCousens.jpg|Rose Cousens JosephFieldJumping.jpg|Joseph jumping JosephBumpinghisHead.jpg|Joseph bumping his head Nomorejoeysjumpingonthebed!.jpg|''"NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!"'' One Silly Doctor Jumping on the Bed.gif|GIF of Dr. Murray hypocritically jumping on the bed Dr.MurrayJumping.jpg|Dr. Murray jumping Dr.MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Doctor Murray falling down and bumping his head NoSillyDoctorsJumpingOnTheBed!.jpg|''"NO SILLY DOCTORS JUMPING ON THE BED!"'' Greg,JeffandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dr. Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesandDr.Murray.jpg|The Wiggles, Doctor Murray and the kids CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|"Let's all point our fingers and do the twist together! Yeah, yeah!" Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)2.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Sofia, Clare and Leonardo GregandSofia.jpg|Greg and Sofia Greg,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Greg, Leonardo and Sofia GregandLeonardo.jpg|Greg and Leonardo CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)4.jpg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing drums CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)5.png|"Well, we're gonna go up" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)6.png|"Then go down" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)7.png|"Get back up" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)8.png|"and turn around" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)9.png|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)3.jpg|"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?" LukeandMurray.jpg|Luke and Murray MurrayandJosephField.jpg|Murray and Joseph MurrayPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender telecaster guitar Greg,ClareandSofia.jpg|Greg, Clare and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)10.png|''"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?"'' ClareandSofiainBigRedCar.jpg|Clare and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)11.png|''"Well we're gonna go up"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)12.png|''"Then go down"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)13.jpg|''"Get back up"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)14.png|''"and turn around"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)15.jpg|''"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)16.jpg|Jeff standing on one foot CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)17.png|''Can you point your fingers and do the twist?"'' Greg,Clare,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Greg, Clare, Leonardo and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)18.png|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)19.png|Greg and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)20.jpg|Luke, Anthony and Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)21.png|"Now we're gonna go up" JosephinBigRedCar.jpg|Joseph CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)22.png|"Then go down" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)23.png|"Get back up" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)24.png|"And turn around" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)25.png|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)26.png|The Wiggles and the kids DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Di Dicki Do Dum" AnthonySingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Anthony singing HUH?!?.jpg|''"HUH?!?!?!"'' GregSingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesSingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|The Wiggles singing DiDickiDoDum.jpg|The Irish dancers AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle DaisyCousens.jpg|Daisy TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOtherWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Henry TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonrealisticWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Henry and Wags Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Wags Greg,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wags MurrayandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyDancinginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Wags and Cassie CassandraHalloran.jpg|Cassandra Halloran DorothyandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie DorothyandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Jessie JessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran TheWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWags.jpg|Wags and Dorothy TheOtherWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Wags and Dorothy WagsandTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles DaisyandRoseCousens.jpg|Daisy and Rose DiDickiDoDum2.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" I'maCow-Prologue2.png|Jeff shakes his head while Greg plays the cowbell. GregandJeffintheCowSuits.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the cow suits TheUnforgottenWigglesintheCowSuits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the cow suits I'maCow-Prologue3.png|"Cows can be big, cows can be brown." I'maCow-Prologue4.png|"They can be black and white, as well." I'maCow-Prologue5.png|"Some of them have horns on their head." Jeff'sHorns.jpg|Jeff showing his horns I'maCow-Prologue.jpg|"And some just wear a bell." GregPlayingCowbell.jpg|Greg playing cowbell I'maCow.jpg|"I'm a Cow" JeffSingingI'maCow.jpg|"I eat grass and I moo all day" I'maCow2.png|"I'm a cow" GregandAnthonyintheCowSuits.jpg|Greg and Anthony in cow suits I'maCow3.png|"I'm a cow" I'maCow4.png|"I eat green grass and I give white milk" I'maCow5.png|"I'm a cow" MurrayinaCowSuit.jpg|"I'm a cow" I'maCow7.png|"Moo" I'maCow8.png|"Moo" I'maCow9.png|"Moo" JeffinaCowSuit.jpg|"Moo" TheWigglesasCows.jpg|The Wiggles as cows I'maCow10.png|"Moo" GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing.jpg|Greg singing HenryandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff CassandraHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Cassandra in the pink blouse TheWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum TheAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots. TheNonrealisticWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheKids.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the kids TheWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots BrownGirlInTheRing.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" TheOtherWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles and Clare Field Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Henry and Dorothy HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry holding invitations DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy talking about her dance party Greg,Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party!" Dorothy,Greg,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party, too!" Greg,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|"We're all going to the dance party!" Greg,JeffandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots Greg,WagsandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Wags Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue2.jpg|"Even Wags is going to the dance party." TheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Dorothy,GregandHenry.jpg|"Well, we'll see you at the dance party, everybody." PictureofDorothy.jpg|A picture of Dorothy on the Wiggly Drum Set DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyatherDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregandAnthonyatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles DorothyDancingatherDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing at her dance party JeffPlayingKeytar.jpg|Jeff playing keytar MurrayandJeffatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Dorothy's dance party TheWigglesandHenryatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Keytar.jpg|Keytar WagsatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags FenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Fender Telecaster electric guitar CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Male Wiggly Friends TheProWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Henry Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" JosephFieldandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Joseph and Leonardo AnthonyPlayingDrumsatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheAwakeWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Dorothy's dance party TheWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Henry TheWigglyDrumsetatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set AnthonyatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Anthony playing drums TheEarlyWigglyGroupatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group SofiaSilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini TheOppositeWigglyGroupatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends DorothyDiscoDancing.jpg|Dorothy disco dancing TheProWigglyHumansatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans at Dorothy's dance party TheProWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Wags the Dog AnthonySilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in a "Thomas the Tank Engine" shirt AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesin1994.jpg|"The Four Presents" OnYourHoliday-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Sarah, Anthony and Shaun ShaunHiggins.jpg|Shaun talking about his holiday SarahSneddon.jpg|Sarah talking about her holiday AnthonyWiggleinBigRedCar.jpg|"Holidays are fun. What did you do on your holiday?" Jeff'sKeyboard2.jpg|Jeff's Keyboard JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCar2.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GregSingingOnYourHoliday.jpg|Greg singing about holidays OnYourHoliday2.jpg|Greg at the beach AnthonyinhisBeachShirt.jpg|Anthony in his beach shirt OnYourHoliday3.jpg|Greg in the park JeffandClareinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Clare PaulineandDominicField.jpg|Pauline and Dominic Field OnYourHoliday4.jpg|Greg at the circus MurrayasaClown.jpg|Clown Murray juggling balls OnYourHoliday.jpg|"On Your Holiday" Greg,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Greg, Murray and Henry HenryandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Henry and his teddy bear TeddyBearHug-Prologue.jpg|Henry showing everybody his teddy bear HenryHugginghisTeddyBear.jpg|Henry hugging his teddy bear TeddyBearHug-Prologue2.jpg|Murray introducing "Teddy Bear Hug" MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar TeddyBearHug.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" AnthonySilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini holding teddy bear AnthonyandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and the boys with teddy bears GregSingingTeddyBearHug.jpg|Greg singing SofiaandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia and Leonardo Silvestrini LeonardoSilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Leonardo holding his teddy bear SarahAlAmri.jpg|Sarah holding her teddy bear ClareFieldandSarahAlAmri.jpg|Clare and Sarah ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare holding her teddy bear Jeff'sTeddyBearandClare.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear and Clare Jeff'sTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear LukeFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Luke Field hugging Jerry plush toy from Tom & Jerry AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke Field BrandonJohnson.jpg|Brandon TheWigglesLogoontheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on the Big Red Car BigRedCar(Song).jpg|"Big Red Car" GregSingingBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the Big Red Car Murray,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Henry TheUnforgottenWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the Big Red Car Wags,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Murray TheOtherWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in the Big Red Car JeffDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff driving the Big Red Car File:BigRedCar(Song)-ChromaKeyGoof.jpg|Chroma key goof TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside waving GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg HatOnMyHead-Prologue.jpg|Greg wearing his sunhat on his head MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray wearing fishing hat HatOnMyHead-Prologue2.jpg|Murray holding a fish HatOnMyHead-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff with horse HatOnMyHead-Prologue4.jpg|Anthony wearing feather bonnet AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes TheLibertonBoysPolka(Bagpipes).png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" HatOnMyHead-Prologue5.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats HatOnMyHead.jpg|"Hat On My Head" GregSingingHatonMyHead.jpg|Greg singing HatOnMyHead2.png|"I'll put my raincoat on" JeffandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HatOnMyHead3.png|"I'll take my raincoat off" MurrayPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar Dorothyin1995.jpg|"Here We Go Dorothy" DotheFlap-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles flapping up to the sky TheWigglesinMidAir.png|The Wiggles in mid-air DotheFlap.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheAwakeWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Land Wiggle Friends Greg,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Wags GregSingingDotheFlap.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyGroup.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Dorothy Greg,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregDoingtheFlap.jpg|Greg doing the flap DorothyDoingtheFlap.jpg|Dorothy doing the flap DorothyandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheAwakeWigglyGroup.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Henry Greg,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Henry and Wags Greg,WagsandMurray.jpg|Greg, Wags and Murray GregandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheFlap.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the flap Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry and Wags Greg,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Early Wiggle Friends PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheEarlyWigglyGroup.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Henry Anthony,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyGroup.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Male Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and kids playing with clay SofiaSilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Sofia making a cat out of clay SofiaandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Sofia and Anthony Silvestrini ClareFieldatAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Clare making person with clay AnthonyHammering.png|Anthony hammering JoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" GregSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Murray singing JeffSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Jeff singing TheWigglesSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|The Wiggles singing NickyNackyNockyNoo-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Captain NickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordDoingNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo TheProWigglyHumansinBigRedCar.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordDancinginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayandJeffinPirateCostumes.jpg|Murray and Jeff as pirates GregandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Greg and Leanne CassandraandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Cassie and Leanne Greg,CassandraandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Greg, Cassie and Leanne LeanneDancing.jpg|Leanne dancing JosephFieldasPirate.jpg|Joseph as a pirate DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IAmADancer-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IAmADancer.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" Greg,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa ballet dancing GregSingingIAmADancer.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Vanessa Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Rose and Michael RoseCousensSmellingFlowers.jpg|Rose smelling flowers RoseCousens2.jpg|Rose Cousens MichaelWalsh.jpg|Michael showing a crushed-up leaf Georgia'sSong-Prologue2.jpg|''"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen."'' GeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook Jeff,MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Georgia Munro-Cook AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar JeffandAnthonyPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing acoustic guitars Georgia'sSong.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AlexHarfield,MaryAnnHullandRhiannahKitching.jpg|Alex, Mary Ann and Rhiannah dancing GregSingingGeorgia'sSong.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Yamaha acoustic guitar TheWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles dancing TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray's daughter, Georgia dancing WagsandTheWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles BigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheMaleWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in the credits TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in end credits MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia GeorgiaMunro-CookinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook in end credits MurrayandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Henry in end credits TheAwakeWiggles'Mums.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' mums LukeinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Luke PaulineandDominicFieldinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Pauline and Dominic Field in end credits GoodbyeDance.jpg|"The Goodbye Dance" Henry,JeffandClareField.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Clare Field ClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Clare Field HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff in end credits JeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits JeffandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Wags in end credits JeffandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff and Georgia Munro-Cook MurrayandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Jeff in end credits WagsandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags and Murray in end credits MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits GregandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Greg in end credits DonnaandJudyHalloran.jpg|Donna and Judy Halloran GreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg in end credits DorothyandGreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg and Anthony in end credits AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits CaptainandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits CaptainandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in credits BigRedCarinEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in the background JeffandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Leanne Halloran TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LeanneHalloraninBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Choreographer Leanne Halloran KristenShaw.jpg|Kristen DaisyCousensinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Daisy in end credits ShaunHigginsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Shaun in end credits NicoleButler.jpg|Nicole NicholasHullinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Nicholas in end credits TimothyRioseco,DonnaandJudyHalloran.jpg|Timothy Rioseco, Donna and Judy Halloran TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in end credits TheWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in end credits TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in end credits Samantha.jpg|Samantha CassieinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Cassie in end credits BenJones.jpg|Ben SianinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Sian in end credits NaomiHiggins.jpg|Naomi HenryandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits WagsandTheWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles in end credits TheLandWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in end credits MichaelWalshinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Michael in end credits MelanieScott.jpg|Melanie DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in the credits DorothyandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in end credits WagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags in the credits StudioSets.jpg|The studio sets HenryinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain and Henry Captain,GregandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Greg and Anthony Greg,AnthonyandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends TheAwakeWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Wags TheStudioPeople.png|The studio people CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheAwakeWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheMaleWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEpilogue.png|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesPtyLtd-1995.png|The Wiggles Pty Limited Category:Wigglepedia Fanon